creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:.I.Am.Black.Thunder./Top 10
I doubt anyone cares, seeing as I'm fairly new here and I haven't done much yet, but I feel like making a list of my top 10 favorite pastas. So here it is: 1. Burgrr Entries: I just... I really don't know what to say about this. The story starts off sort of creepy and heads in that direction until Entry 4, and that's when the story starts to degenerate in the best possible way. It goes from suspense to horror to mystery to a full on action movie, and while it's a pretty lengthy pasta, it's definitely worth every sentence. 2. The Stairs and the Doorway: I love this creepypasta because, unlike the spacious majority of stories on this wiki, it actually feels like a horror story, and it's so beautifully written that it had to be one of my favorites. The writer excels at building suspense and maintaining tension, and when we finally see what's hidden in the "Old School" in this story, he does not disappoint. 3. Lamb Wyatt: It's surprising how such a short pasta can send me deeper and deeper into a state of forlorn confusion, and that's the whole appeal of Lamb Wyatt. The story is nonsensical to begin with and the writer's tenuous grasp on the English language amplifies the confusion ever further. At times I had to stop and question whether this story was written by someone foreign to English or if it was all a big joke. And I LOVE it for that. 4. Zalgo: I have a weird sense of humor, and as a result I find Zalgo comics to be one of the funniest things I've ever encountered on the Internet. "HE COMES!!!!" XD Gets me every time. 5. BEN Drowned: This was my first creepypasta. Ah, memories. And if I do say so myself, this was a pretty good place to start. BEN Drowned is surprisingly foreboding given its subject matter (I'm not usually into video game pastas), and my favorite aspect of the story is the way it consistently makes me feel like it's building up to something huge and that the pay-off will be awesome (and it wasn't, but it didn't make me feel outright disappointed). 6. The Ivory: This story earns its spot on the list because of how unique it is. It's set in the prohibition era rather than modern day, and its very cerebral with tis story telling (you'll see what I mean once you've read it). To me, it's just so unlike other pastas, and that's definitely a good thing. 7. The Case of Stitch: Incredibly compelling despite its reliance on cliches and its less than desirable grammar. The story is not only fairly creepy but also somewhat poignant, and I could definitely see this being expanded into a legitimate fiction novel. Start here: The Case of Stitch (Part 1) 8. The Fallen Angel: Although the theology in it is somewhat questionable, this is a pretty good story. It's short, but its plot develops more in that meager span of time than most of the longer pastas ever manage to do, and it makes for one of te more compelling pastas out there. 9. Candle Cove: Candle Cove was pretty boring for the most part. That is, until I got to the ending. I don't know what it was exactly that was so mind-blowing about the ending, because it's actually pretty cliche, but it ended up coming off as really foreboding, and it impressed me. It's not on the wiki anymore, but I believe if you search for it there's a page that will redirect you to it on a different site. 10. Tales of a Ghost Hunter: I like this one because I actually found myself getting attached to the characters. It's rare that I actually feel like the characters in a pasta are more than just monster fodder; I ended up seeing the titular ghost hunters as an actual group of friends rather than a run-of-the-mill band of teenagers predestined to meet a gruesome end. And that's the thing: it doesn't end on a completely negative note. granted, it doesn't exactly end on a positive one, but it didn't feel like I was supposed to feel an enormous sense of dread at the end. Overall, a really good story, creepy or not. Category:Blog posts